The Beginning of Rupert's Command
by FizzGryphon
Summary: When the 29th century Timeship, the USS Independence, needs a new captain, the replacement is not what the crew expects... it doesn't help that he's not humanoid. No canon characters; all OCs.


"You've got to be kidding me."

The voice was a rather nasty one with a deep guttural roar embedded in its higher tones. _Female Klingon_ , Rupert thought nervously as he entered in. His heartbeat raced as he walked onto the Bridge. His Commander, Lieutenant Commander, and Lieutenant stood before him, all looking very shocked. "What did you expect?" he wondered aloud, giving an almost sheepish smile, "A humanoid for Captain?"

The tallest of the three nodded, it was immediately obvious she was the one who had originally spoken. She had the look of a Klingon in her eyes, though appearing human outwardly beyond slight ridges on her forehead. "That is exactly what we thought," she snapped. "Starfleet better have a good explanation for this."

Rupert sighed inwardly, not allowing his emotions to show. If you would have seen him, you might have thought he was completely calm. "Starfleet's choice to allow me to be captain of this ship is not to be questioned. I'm under orders, as are you, so I suggest you follow them just as I do."

A human with muddy brown hair, just beginning to grey at its edges, waved a finger pointedly towards Rupert. "If I may ask, considering your appearance, Captain, how did you come to Starfleet?" He appeared wise, his wrinkled face scarred from what looked to be burns. His eyes were a pale shade of amber, set deep within their sockets. Rupert could tell already that this was a kind man who was well respected among the rest of the crew, despite his tough appearance.

"Just as you have," Rupert said, walking up to the group and taking in the Bridge, "I went through the Academy and worked my way up in rank." There was something different about this ship that he couldn't quite place; whether it was the way the very air pulsed, the distinct scent of what could only be described as time itself, or perhaps the whirring of the temporal transporters, Rupert couldn't tell.

The Lieutenant was leaning back, watching curiously from goldenrod eyes, monitoring but not speaking. It was not human, but rather some species of humanoid Rupert had not yet seen, nor heard of, unless it was a wild cross between breeds. A set of smaller eyes lay above the first pair, set closer to the ridge of his nose and just a tad more slanted downward. Its face was unreadable, and looking into its eyes you might at first think it felt no emotion at all. When it did speak, Rupert jumped some, and was inclined to swing his head to study the creature further. "Sir," it said, the voice appeared to be male, "would you like to tour the ship?"

Rupert knew the plans of the ship like he'd known his last ship as Commander, but seeing just the bridge he doubted he'd be able to make it around on his own without difficulty. Still, he felt the Klingon's eyes judging his every move, sizing him up and testing to see if he really was worthy to be captain. That, or Rupert was paranoid. "Perhaps at a later time, Lieutenant," he said, not quite sure of the man's name. Typically Rupert would have been given some of his crew's names, but he hadn't asked, and hadn't thought to. "Now," he started, "I suppose you've all been briefed on who I am and what my name is."

The small group stared at him almost blankly. It was the Klingon who said it first, "No. All we were told is your name."

 _Curious_ , Rupert thought, _that they would not mention my species._ Then an even more worrisome thought struck him. Perhaps if the Federation had given his crew a good description… they would have refused to work with him. It had happened before, when he had first started out, and yet Rupert had proved himself to almost everyone he worked with. Almost. There were a few who could not look past his species and appearance, no matter what he did. "All I was told was my ship, the number of my crew, and my mission. I was not informed of any of your names nor abilities."

"I am Curtis Foster," his Lieutenant Commander offered after a few moments. Finding that the others weren't speaking, he introduced them as well, "And this is your Commander, Ethash K'torko, and your Lieutenant, Ekk Holcomb. I'm sure it's a pleasure for all of us," he cast a glance towards his fellow comrades, "to be serving under you." The small portion of his crew standing before him was uneasy, whether or not they would admit it.

"And as you know, I am Captain Rupert Ainsworth," Rupert said quickly, "Call me what you will-"

"Puppy dog," Ethash mumbled in a way that, though nearly inaudible to most ears, was caught loud and clear like a bell in silence by the ears of Rupert. Although he did not bring the comment to attention, he pinned her by his hazel-green eyes for a good second before slowly continuing on. If Holcomb hadn't caught the word, he didn't appear to have any change in attitude, whereas Foster glanced curiously towards Rupert, then towards Ethash.

"…but," he continued on, "though I may not be humanoid, I require just as much respect as your former Captain." He seemed to have found a soft spot, as Ethash flinched as he mentioned their former captain: Captain Léon Picard. Rupert gave her a sympathetic look and she glared back.

Foster seemed the most lenient on obeying the Captain and Rupert used that to its full potential at the moment. They needed to get the Independence off the station and into space as soon as they could. Ordering his First to allow the Bridge crew back into the room, Rupert took his seat in the Captain's spot, staring ahead at the main viewer's projection. There were several words exchanged before the ship's engines were purring loudly, ready to be released to their full power like an over eager mustang. In one word they'd be off and the most difficult adventure the Captain had ever gotten himself into would begin.

And that word was stated with eager and nervous fear:

"Engage."


End file.
